Big Brother 2
Biography Big Brother 2: Veterans is the Second season of "Discord Big Brother". Four of the best have came back to fight against 8 newbies, making this the first Season to have 12 players in total. This season has completely new challenges, new twists and new exciting Drama! Remember, only 1 will make it to the top. Twists *'Vets:' Four previous players from Big Brother 1 will return to fight it out in their Second season of DBB. How far will they get, and will they be huge targets when they come back? *'DPOV: '''In week 1, Chance won the POV but he had 2 options. A) Either win and use/discard the original Veto he won, or B) Give the POV to the person that placed second but win Diamond POV which he will be able to use every nomination up untill F6. *'Crossover Eviction: After Crow and Beta went into the Live Eviction, the Houseguests did not know they would be voting to keep someone instead. Crow was nearly sent out in a 7-2 vote, but due to the twist Beta was sent packing. *'''Golden POV: Crow won the POV durring Week 2 and he had a decision to make, take the GPOV and save both Nominees but sit out of the next POV, or take the normal one. He chose to take the normal one, discarding it. *'Immunity HOH: '''In Week 3, Uri won the HOH and had the choice to either take the HOH or win 2 Week Immunity, and the HOH would be passed onto a randomized player. Uri decided that the HOH would benefit her game more, thus discarding the Immunity. *'Final Life Challenge: The Houseguests had to compete in an Challenger, where the loser would be evicted automatically, and the Winner would have Immunity for the following Week. Aria managed to win the Competition gaining Immunity, but Chance was then sent packing after he had lost the Competition. HouseGuests } | | | |} Voting History } | | | | | |- ! Kokilee | Crow | Harper | Kosh | Jarina | Survived | | | | |- ! Urilita | | Harper | | | Survived | Vote Block | | | |- ! | Crow | Harper | Kosh | Jarina | Survived | | | |1}} | |- ! | Crow | Kosh | Kosh | Jarina | Survived | | |2}} | |- ! | | Harper | Kosh | Jarina | Loss | |3}} | |- ! | Crow | | Kosh | | |4}} | |- ! | | | Kosh ! |6}} |- ! | Crow | Harper | ! |6}} |- ! | | | | |7}} |- ! | Crow | | |8}} |- ! | | |9}} |} Game History 'Week 1' After an exciting premiere, the Houseguests were introduced to the first ever HOH in BB2, "Treadmill Mania". In this competition you had to drive treadmills and you had to get off of the treadmills when the Red Lights started blinking. Last person to do so would be eliminated. Kosh won in a very close race nominating Jose and Beta for eviction. In the POV the Guests had yet another race in which they had to pick up certain items and bringing to their respective podiums before anyone else could. Chance won the POV but had a decision to make, win this POV or win the DPOV which he could use at any time in the Game. Without a surprise, Chance decided to take the Diamond POV. The second placer Uri instead won the POV. Uri saved Jose which made Kosh renominate Crow in his place. The House was very aggravated with Crow's behavior so he was set as an target by the House. In a 7-2 vote Crow was about to be evicted but what everyone didn't know is that the Crossover Vote was unleashed, evicting the person that was meant to Survive this eviction. This led to Beta's demise when he was sent out the house in a 7-2 vote. 'Week 2' In an exciting HOH competition, Jarina proved her strenght winning her first HOH this summer. She decided to listen to her "alliance" nominating Kosh and Harper for eviction. Kosh, and Harper both failed to win the POV but their fate was in Crow's hands after Crow won the POV and had an important decision to make. Take the GPOV and Save both nominees but sit out of the next POV, or take this one and proceed like usual. He decided to stick like usual, discarding the POV. In a live vote to evict, Harper was sent out in an almost anonymous 7-1 vote. 'Week 3' Uri striked again, winning the Head of Household. She nominated Aria, as her pawn, and Kosh as her target. In the POV Competition Aria managed to pull out her first Win ever, saving herself. With no worries Uri renominated Basic, knowing he'd stay. This turned out to be right as the House evicted Kosh in a 7-0 vote. 'Week 4' In an exciting Head of Household competition, Aria won, nominating Paul and Uri with her target unclear. Basic decided to walk shortly after nominations, and he was originally the first nominee but Aria had to replace him with Paul due to this. On fire, Aria won the Power of Veto as well. She saved Paul, renominating Jarina by the House's demand. Crow walked shortly before the eviction. In a 4-0 vote, Jarina was sent packing. She entered the Jury house as the first Juror, and due to 2 people walking the Season will have 5 Jurors instead of 7. 'Week 5' The Housemates were hit with a brand new twist. There was no Head of Household, no Nominations, no Power of Veto and no Live vote. Instead, the Housemates had to play in the competition called "Final Life". Whom ever lost would be evicted straight away. The Houseguests did their best to save themselves, but it came down to Chance who sadly didn't attend the session. This led to his elimination, placing him 7th, 2nd Member of the Jury. 'Week 6' After Chance's elimination, the Majority Alliance started crumbling. As Aria won Immunity the Majority Alliance had to switch plans eliminate one of their own. Jose won the Head of Household, nominating Paul and Moayad. Aria then followed, winning the Power of Veto. The POV winner also had to cancel one vote and Aria then made it clear that Uri was unable to vote after using the Vote Block on her. Aria decided to stick to her word, keeping the nominees the same & evicting Moayad from the BB2 House. 'Week 6' In a close Head of Household, Aria managed to pull out her FIFTH competition win this Season. She stated that it doesn't matter who she nominated, cause HOH is only Immunity at Final 4, and POV is EVERYTHING. So she randomly nominated two Houseguests, Uri and Jose. The remaining players then had to play a Luck-Based POV competition. It came down to to uri and Jose, but Uri barely managed to pull out the Win. She decided to save herself, forcing Paul to go onto the nomination block. Everything came down to uri's vote, but she decided to say bye bye to Paul, evicting him with her sole vote. Paul placed fourth, being the 4th member of the Jury.